


Jim can fix it

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Шерлок знал, чувствовал, что его внутренний Мориарти сидит взаперти, незачем было его навещать. Сейчас ему кажется, что он должен проверить Джима лично. Шерлок спускается вниз по лестнице, чтобы снова обрести контроль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim can fix it

Шерлок медленно идёт по коридорам чертогов разума. Он знает, куда направляется. Только пока не понимает, зачем.

Люди интересовали его до того момента, пока он не научился сохранять себе оттиски их образов. Когда он изучал человека настолько, что мог предугадать, что тот скажет и как поведёт себя в той или иной ситуации. Образ в голове формировался быстро, и Шерлок мог разговаривать с нужным ему человеком в любое удобное для себя время. И не нуждался в телефонных звонках или личных встречах.  
Джим сохранился в нём в тот момент, когда на крыше Шерлок произнёс «я это ты» и сам поверил в это на секунду. Тогда в чертогах появились мягкие стены комнаты, похожей на глубокий тёмный колодец, и это было место для Мориарти. Джим на крыше застрелился, и в комнате-колодце выросла цепь, заковавшая его в смирительной рубашке викторианских времён карательной психиатрии.  
Шерлок не соврал, когда сказал, что создал Мориарти.

Пока Шерлок знал, чувствовал, что его внутренний Мориарти сидит взаперти, незачем было его навещать.  
Сейчас ему кажется, что он должен проверить Джима лично. Шерлок спускается вниз по лестнице, чтобы снова обрести контроль.  
Мориарти выглядит спокойным для пациента буйного отделения в голове Шерлока. Уверенным в себе. Таким, каким он был, когда точно знал, что делал. На суде, где приговор был известен ему ещё на стадии планирования преступлений, за которые его будут судить. На чаепитии на Бейкер-стрит, куда он заявился как к себе домой, разве что открыв дверь отмычкой. На крыше, когда жал на спусковой крючок пистолета у себя во рту.  
— Соскучился по мне, Шерлок? — улыбается Джим.  
Он не знает правильного ответа.  
— Ты убил Магнуссена. Чем старый извращенец настолько достал тебя, что ты испачкал свои руки в крови?  
— Он угрожал Джону, — Шерлок не понимает, зачем оправдывается. — И издевался над ним.  
— А Карл Пауэрс издевался надо мной. Один-один, Шерлок.  
— Что ты ощутил, когда убил его? — и это тот вопрос, который он хотел задать. Цель визита.  
Мориарти подходит ближе, насколько ему позволяет цепь. Шерлок застывает, старается держать себя в руках, чтобы не отпрянуть. Джим приблизижается к нему вплотную и смотрит снизу вверх, и Шерлок может ощутить на лице его дыхание, которого не должно быть. _Его вообще не должно здесь быть. Их обоих, им не место здесь._  
— Удовлетворение.   
Оттиск Джима говорит то, что сказал бы Джим. И, как и все законсервированные в чертогах разума личности, говорит то, что сказал бы сам Шерлок, вытаскивая из глубин подсознания ответы.  
Шерлок пропускает тот момент, когда Джим, стоящий перед ним, оказывается свободен. Его уже не сковывают цепи, и смирительная рубашка сменилась костюмом. Руки Джима, больше не связанные рукавами, снова удерживают Шерлока.   
— Благодарю, — и Шерлок наконец-то догадывается, за что именно.  
Мориарти мягко надавливает ему на шею, заставляя наклонить голову. Он прижимается своими губами к его, и когда-то начатая и незаконченная симфония завершается на правильной ноте. Шерлок больше не чувствует Джима — ни тепла его тела, ни вкуса губ, ни даже того, отвечает ли он сам на поцелуй. Он ощущает падение в глубину засасывающей тьмы зрачков-колодцев Джима. Падение похоже полёт, и не сравнится с преодолением расстояния от крыши до земли.  
У падения есть направление более чёткое, чем размеченная на асфальте точка приземления два года назад.

Шерлок падает на свою кровать. Он открывает глаза, встаёт и идёт умыться. Преступный мир его заждался.  
Ему был известен приговор ещё до совершения преступления. Он спокоен и уверен в себе, точно зная, что и зачем он должен сделать.  
Джим ему поможет. Его лицо иконы преступного мира и ключ от всех дверей у Шерлока уже есть. Теперь всё, что ему нужно на первом этапе — компьютер с видеоредактором и получить доступ к национальному телевещанию.  
— Что бы ты сказал? — произносит вслух Шерлок, рассматривая отражение в зеркале над раковиной. И удовлетворённо усмехается моментально пришедшему в голову ответу.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается другу, которого я вдохновляла на шериарти


End file.
